Make It Sweet!
Make It Sweet! was the only album by the alternative rock/virtual band MilkCan, released on June 19, 1999. It acted as the soundtrack to the PlayStation video game UmJammer Lammy (a spin-off title of the revolutionary music game PaRappa the Rapper.) Instead of featuring music taken directly from the game, the album features music performed by MilkCan with vocals by Michele Burks as Katy Kat. On a few tracks, most notably "Power Off! Power On!", "Baby Baby!!", and "Fire Fire!!", Katy shares the vocals with the masters in the game. In 2000, on MilkCan's now-defunct band site (http://milkcan.com; can be mentioned on "Radio Signal Jam"), the fictional band members gave their own reasons on why to buy the album via video. Ma-San's reason is unknown, as she didn't have any subtitles, but Lammy's and Katy's reasons were that the album was good in their opinions. =The Song List= Let's Jam Together! Let's Jam Together! is not really a song, It seems more of a explanation of how Milk Can was formed. Keep your head up!! See Keep Your Head Up!!. Fright Flight!! This version of Fright Flight!! has Katy Kat singing the teachers vocals. Lyrics are unchanged from the original version. Baby Baby!! This version of Baby Baby!! has Katy Kat singing some of Lammy's guitar parts and some parts singing with the teacher, but not replacing the teacher. Katy's lyrics are different, but the teachers lyrics remain unchanged. Fire Fire!! This version of Fire Fire!! has Katy Kat singing the Chief Puddle's vocals. Lyrics are unchanged from the original. PJ Berri Jam PJ Berri Jam is a song from the Make it Sweet! music disc, combining the dialogue from the On Monday cutscene with the instrumental of PaRappa's version of Fire Fire!!, The dialogue is edited a bit to match the beat of the song. Birth Song ' Birth Song' is a modified version of Treasure, with Katy Kat singing and the music being modified slightly. Theme of Rammy As the title suggests, Theme of Rammy is the theme of Rammy when you encounter her in Hell/a volcanic island. Casino In My Hair This version of Casino In My Hair is sung by Katy Kat. There's minor music and lyric differences. Radio Signal Jam This is also not a song. it's just a radio station talking about the new band MilkCan, this "song" tells us that MilkCan had a website (It's no longer running). Plus another hoster gives us some facts like "Proper headbanging is done at under 49 degrees", but it is shortly cut off by radio noise. The music in the background is the music from "Casino In My Hair". Taste of Teriyaki This version of Taste of Teriyaki is slowed down, probably to about 1/2-1/3rd its normal speed for most parts of the song. It goes back to normal speed sometimes, even with lyrics not in the game (only the first time it happens). At the end, Teriyaki Yoko sings the first few lines of the PaRappa version before the music fades. Power Off! Power On! This version of Power Off! Power On! includes Paul Chuck and Katy Kat taking turns singing the teachers vocals. The 2 lines before the first "NEVER USE JOE CHINS CHAINS FOR THEM" are changed. Near the end they start singing the vocals simultaneously. The music is only slightly changed. We Are Milkcan! In normal gameplay, this is the song played during Lammy's flashback of Katy telling Lammy about their band "Milk Can", it had no vocals. This version, however contains Katy Kat singing. Jam Chin Like Let's Jam Together!, this is not a song. Jam Chin is just Joe Chin talking to a crowd for a few seconds, but before he can continue with what he is saying, Ma-san blows a fuse and hits Joe Chin with her drum sticks. Got To Move! (Millennium Girl) This version of Got To Move! includes Lammy guitaring for the first half of the song and Parappa rapping for the second half of the song. Katy Kat sings her vocals for Lammy's version the whole song. The music is slightly changed. =Lyrics/Dialogue= Let's Jam Together! Dialogue *School bell rings* *Bumping noise* Katy Kat: Oops! Lammy: Oof, sorry about that. Katy Kat: Hey... Do you play the guitar? Let's jam together. Ma-san: *Ma-san noises* Lammy: Okay! Keep your head up!! Lyrics It was the 36th time, that he'd broke my heart, '' ''It was the 80th time that I'd fallen apart, '' ''I knew from the start it was gonna be rough, but not as painful as this. Once I didn't have money, '' ''Twice I forgot his name, '' ''Then I put on my make up wrong, '' ''My hair was a big mess and so was my dress. I remember those nights I was feeling real down, but then a chance would soon come around It was the 36th time, that he'd broken my heart, '' ''It was the 80th time that I'd fallen apart, I knew from the start it was gonna be rough, but not as painful as this Once he asked for my number, '' ''Twice he asked for my name, '' ''But I was nervous and lost my mind, '' ''I gave him my number, but it was my mom's I remember those nights I was feeling real down, but then a chance would soon come around... Got to move on..... I don't know I don't know, I don't know, I don't know Got to move on but I don't think I can carry on no. Couldn't go on, no I couldn't go on... '' '''Seemed like my life was falling apart... '''''It was the 36th time, that he'd broke my heart, or was it 37 or 38.... I remember way back. '' ''When my life was laid back. No obligations, or responsibilities.. Didn't have to work or, didn't have no chores, '' ''The only thing I had in mind was looking good each day... But then my life was rolling, Had to work each morning, Pay the bills and walk the dog became my daily life. But the more you suffer, you feel better when it's over, that's for sure.. And so when your pain comes along '' ''Just go with the flow. Don't turn your back to your problems, Just give it a go. Your troubles in life, will eventually serve you as a drop of spice in your life. It was the 36th time, that he'd broke my heart, It was the 80th time that I'd fallen apart, '' ''I knew from the start it was gonna be rough, but not as painful as this. And so when your pain comes along '' ''Just go with the flow. don't turn your back to your problems, just give it a go. Your troubles in life, will eventually serve you as a drop of spice in your life!! KEEP YOUR HEAD UP!! Fright Flight!! Lyrics See Fright Flight!! Baby Baby!! Lyrics (Now put these kids to sleep, will ya!?) Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma.... Lammy (Katy: ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma...) Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa, pa pa pa.... L (K: pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa...) Gimme some milk, gimme some food. L (K: Gimme some food) Gimme the car, one dat goes voom! L (K: Come on kids, It's party time! WOO!) I need to potty, or I'll be real naughty. (K: naughty naughty naughty naughty kid..) Somebody hold me, somebody hug me. (K: Oh poor thing, here, come with me.) Ma ma ma ma, ma ma.... (K: Come on mama!) Pa pa pa pa, pa pa.... (K: Come on papa!) Somebody come over quick, (K: Yeah, I'm here now.) I'm gonna start a trick! (K: Ooooooooooh!) Cuz here I go, (K: Cuz here you go.) Didn't you know? (K: I didn't know.) I am a kid, (You are a kid) With no control. (That's Okaaaaaaaaaay!) (Now put these kids to sleep, will ya!?) I think my diaper is wet. L (K: My diaper is wet) I think the bed gon be next. L I wanna go, I need to go now. L (K: I need to go now) How much longer, I don't know now. L (K: I don't know now.) You are the person who's #$%^&! L Or was it Mama or #$%^&! L (Now put these kids to sleep, will ya!?) Hey hey Papa, I been good. (K: Yeah, I know you been real good!) Now can I please have my food? (K: 'course you can just help yourseeelf!) (Now put these kids to sleep, will ya!?) Papa can I go and have the toy that make that funny sound-a? (K: Come on papa, get that funny funny toy!) Mama can I eat the food that make me feel like million dolla? (K: You too mama, bring all the food!) I wanna go to bed right now mama! (K: But it's time to have some fun!) Buy me that toy before that oh please Papa. (K: Time, to, get, bussssssyyyy! Yeaaaaahhhh!) Fire Fire!! Lyrics See Fire Fire!! Theme of Rammy Lyrics There are no vocals to this song. PJ Berri Jam Dialogue PaRappa: Hey Katy, I heard you started a band. Katy Kat: Uh-huh, it's a great band! PJ Berri: Can't we help? Sunny Funny: '''Yeah.. We'd love to help! '''Katy Kat: Mmm, it'd be nice if Sunny could design our costumes, PaRappa you can help us carry the equipment, buy snacks and give us foot massages. PaRappa: '''Sure... like always. What about you PJ? '''PJ Berri: I'll have a chocolate frosty and a cherry pie. PaRappa: '''Nonono I'm talking about Katy's live show what you gonna do? '''PJ Berri: Oh, then i'll have 6 chocolate frosties and a large cherry pie. Radio Signal Jam Dialogue Radio Host 1: And at 6 PM tonight, live from the Chop Chop Master Arena, we'll be featuring a special performance by the brand new, sexy, hot, and dynamite group... Uh.. Uh.... Uhh..- The Milk Can! For more information please call 1-800-MILKCAN, that's, 1-800-MILKCAN, or look us up at milkcan.com. Milkcan.com, so everybody be there! (Or be square!) Radio Host 2: Hi rockers! Welcome to "You can look like you're playing the guitar even though you're not that good". Last week, we studied that proper headbanging should be done at less than 49 degrees. radio starts to gain noise This week, we will study chicken locking, it gives us rockers a great influence on playing style- the sound from the radio is consumed by noise. We Are Milkcan! Lyrics Rockin to the rhythm, rollin with the beat. Here we come, here we come, hold on to your seat! ''' '''Cheerful and pleasing, cute and appealing. Give it up, give it up, can you feel the heat? We're the girls from around the block. ''' '''Gorgeous sweet and we love to rock. Afraid of heights but we love to eat and talk... blah blah blah blah blah. Mighty with the bass and quality guitar. ''' '''With a beat, can't you see? Milkcan is in charge! Once in a while we feel real low, Feel like givin' up you know. That's when music lights us up! ''' '''1,2,3,4,5! Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock.... Time passes on!! Suddenly another problem hits us in the face. ''' '''And we think that we can overcome this wacky race, but then someone in the band brings up another craze. Yikes!! Uh-oh.... Lammy feels so delicate she doesn't wanna play... Ma-san says she's angry at a bug that's flying her way... And I put on my wrong costume.... Lammy, Lammy play your guitar like you always do! (Uhmmm, Ummmm.) Ma-san quit acting like a child that's in a zoo! (!@$!%@) Here we go now, check this out now..... 1,2,3,4, We are Milkcan rock the house and.... Party till the, break of dawn and... Everyone.....Clap your hands and.. Stomp your feet.. Everyone let's sing and dance and party till the break of dawn.......Please! Rockin to the rhythm, rolling with the beat cuz, uh-oh! Everybody gather around, Move your body to the sound, To the sound of the girly beat. Here we go, check it out now, ''I need someone to get down, to get me psyched to move the crowd, sometimes I feel down as well, '' that's OK, could've been, worse, x2 Rockin to the rhythm, rolling with the beat. Here we come, here we come, hold on to your seat! Here we go, this is it, time to rock the house! ''' '''Do we have everyone or do we need another guy?! Oh, Oh, Oh, no, no no no no no no no no no no, no! Here we go, this is it, time to rock the house!! I'm really really sorry the show was yesterday!!! We are cheerful and appealing, give it up give it up now. Very cute and very pleasing, come on and feel the beat. This band is always full of errors and goofs, But we do overcome them one by one. The one thing we don't do is look back to the past, cuz looking back won't help us but just drag us back! That's the thing that we keep in mind.. Every time we make a mistake, we feel stronger and learn from them, up we go, up we go, we'll rise to the very top!!! Rockin to the rhythm, rollin with the beat. ''' '''Here we come, here we come, hold on to your seat! Cheerful and pleasing, Cute and appealing. Give it up give it up, can you feel the heat? We're the girls from around the block. ''' '''Gorgeous sweet and we love to rock. Afraid of heights but we love to eat and talk.. blah blah blah blah blah... Mighty with the bass and quality guitar, with a beat, can't you see? Milkcan is in charge! Once in a while we feel real low ''' '''Feel like givin' up you know, but music keeps us on the road, Up and down and around we go! Rockin to the rhythm, rollin with the beat. ' Here we come, here we come, hold on to your seat AND MORE!!!' WE ARE MILKCAN, WATCH US RISE AND CLIMB THE LADDER WAY TO THE TOP OF THE TOP! YEAH!!! Jam Chin Dialogue The audience is applausing and cheering Joe Chin: Ah, people. The time you've been waiting for. The hero of the show, me, of course. Ma-san's fuse starts to go off Joe Chin: Well now, close off the evening in style, as usual when- Joe Chin gets attacked by Ma-san and her drum sticks Ma-san: #$#!#$!!!#$#@~!!! Category:Songs